Ciel's Training
by Ms.Moonlight Shimmer
Summary: Ciel x Sebastian. Ciel is now 1 year old as a demon and needs to start training since he now has his powers. Sebastian on the other hand will teach him but gets whatever he wants from Ciel for payment. How will this go? Lemon warning in a chapter or two.
1. Chapter 1: Lesson In Bed

_Chapter 1: Lesson In Bed_

It has been 1 year since the day Ciel was made into a demon. Sebastian told him that on the day of every demons birth into the world, it is their new birthday and their new age in the demon life. Ciel didn't really get the point of that shit and he never really did care of his birthday before. Mainly due to that annoying human girl Elizabeth, but now all that is done and over with since everyone thinks that Ciel is dead and had Sebastian do away with his body in secret.

"Ciel are you ready for training?" Sebastian asked as he appeared beside Ciel who was laying down in a coffin he took a liking too instead of a bed. It was a huge solid oak coffin painted pitch black and had bedding on the bottom and sides of hit in blood red. Sighing, Ciel shut the coffin lid ignoring Sebastian.

" Damn it Ciel! You are not a damned Vampire get out of there before I yank you out and fuck your little ass as punishment, but then again, you would like that wouldn't you." Sebastian stated looking at the coffin with his arms crossed.

Ciel blushed non stop at the though of Sebastian naked and fucking him. Opening the coffin lid, Ciel looked at Sebastian. Both of them have been lovers ever since a few months past when Ciel was turned into a demon. " Bloody hell Sebastian! Do I need to let you fuck me to get out of training today?" Ciel looked away when he saw Sebastian giving him his perverted smirk. _Damn it... he will do it anyway... _Ciel thought to himself.

Reaching into the coffin, Sebastian pulled out the struggling Ciel and looked him in the eyes. "Ciel you need to learn how to control your newly founded powers. I told you before that once you turn 1 year old, your powers appear. It's time you learned how to use them."

"I refuse" Flatly stated Ciel crossing his arms with a pout.

"Look here, your 1 year old and I'm 3500 years old. Stop whining now!"

"I don't bloody give a care in the world!"

"Well how about I teach you a lesson in bed and lets see what you think after that!" Dragging Ciel over to his room, Sebastian tossed Ciel onto the bed and pinned him down. "Look here, your my bitch now! Not the other way around now! "Ciel in shock stared up at Sebastian in shock and pure fear at the older Demon.

"Fine then." Ciel pulled Sebastian's head down to his own and kissed him hard sliding his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. In reaction to this, Sebastian started to let him and Ciel's tongues collide as he ripped off all of Ciel's clothes, tossing them aside on to the floor in a harsh manner.

Pulling free from the kiss, Sebastian took off his clothes within a flash and stared pumping his hand up and down on his member, that was growing bigger by the second at the sight of Ciel naked below him. "Ciel wanna first suck me off then let me bang you like a fucken bitch?"

" Fuck yeah!" as Sebastian sat up on his knees, Ciel got onto his hands and knees and smiled at the sight in front of him. With a greedy smile on his face, Ciel took hold of Sebastian's member and started to lick along the sides then when he reached the top, teased Sebastian by tracing the tip with his tongue. Slowly sliding the huge member into his mouth Ciel started to suck on Sebastian as hard as he could moving his head back and forth in a fast paste.

"Damn Ciel, your so fucken hot."After 4 minutes of this, Ciel pulled his head free of Sebastian's member that was now standing up straight dying to get inside of Ciel's tight ass. Pushing Ciel down onto his back, Sebastian slide his finger into Ciels ass reaching the tight ring of muscles at the entrance, lowly massaging them with his finger making them relax and loosen up. Once he got 3 fingers into Ciel , Sebastian pulled his fingers out and rammed his member right into Ciel ruffly, making the younger boy cry out in pain.

"Se...Sebastian!" Ciel kept crying out as Sebastian kept on ruffly smacking his member in and out of the smaller demon. Within seconds Ciel passed out.

~~~~~ After Ciel Passed Out From The Fucking~~~~~

Looking around dizzy, Ciel sat up. "Bloody Hell Sebastian, what happened?" Ciel looked over at the dressed demon standing at the door watching him.

"You passed out do to how good I am at making love from years of practice doing it and being a demon. "When hearing that a full blush covered Ciel's face. Noticing this, Ciel looked away. Smiling, Sebastian walked over to Ciel. "We are starting your training tomorrow, no exceptions." Leaning over, Sebastian softly kissed Ciel's forehead and the lights went out within the room with only a king size bed in it. Getting into bed, Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him and they both cuddled up in bed and both drifted off in a deep sleep. Sebastian dreaming of Ciel posing for him in different outfits. Ciel dreaming of being in wonderland and being forced to suck on that girls breast.(Haha to bad, should have been Sebastian's cock instead)

**Next chapter will be posted within 24 hours **_Next chapter:Feeding On Souls_


	2. Chapter 2: Feeding On Souls

_Chapter 2:Feeding On Souls_

Yawning, Ciel sat up in Sebastian's bed and looked at the spot where Sebastian was. _Where is he? _Ciel thought to himself as he got up and stretched. The door opened to the room, Sebastian walked in with a huge smile on his face at the sight of Ciel naked. Noticing he was naked, Ciel, girlishly covered himself up with the blanket. " Bloody hell Sebastian! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Ciel was beat red in full blush.

Grinning at the childish boy in front of him, Sebastian made his way over to his young lover. "Well why should I bother to knock when this is my room, let alone my house? Tell me, if you are so eager to state a point." Looking away Ciel admit defeat knowing if he was to whine anymore, the punishment would be yet another fucking. Even though he wouldn't mind that one bit. The thought of Sebastian's hard thick juicy cock within Ciel's own ass, sent shivers of happiness down his spin.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian looked over to Ciel," Anyways, today I am going to teach you how to eat souls for the first time." With a snap of his fingers, a young mid 20 aged man appeared on the ground before Sebastian. "Ciel this will be your practice human. Don't worry, he's a human who had a contract with me to find his lost daughter. " nodding Ciel got up and walked over to the man naked and completely forgetting that he was. The man's eyes widened as the small demon neared him.

Once Ciel was kneeling down beside the man sitting on the ground, Sebastian went throught the instructions on how to feed.

1: Hold the preys head tilting up to your own.

2: Make sure the preys eyes are closed so that the soul won't escape.

3: Open your mouth and the soul will slowly force it's way out of the prey.

4: Once the soul is free of the body suck it into your mouth fast.

5: Once finished with the body, turn it to ash in the human world so they don't somehow turn into a Demon.

Once getting down the basic rules down, Ciel ate the human soul like it was nothing. Smiling, he looked at Sebastian only to be yanked out of focus when his stomach started to fight with him due to the fact, it was his first time eating a human soul.

After getting rid of the body, Sebastian explained to Ciel how to eat souls from animals in case he was not able to make a deal, or had to go into the human world for a long time due to a deal.

For the rest of the evening, all Ciel could think about was how hard it would be for him to last in the demon world without Sebastian at his side.

**Sorry of the really short chapter but my mind kept wandering else where today.** **Next chapter will be posted within 24 hours **_Next chapter: Payment _


	3. Chapter 3: Payment

_Chapter 3: Payment_

Sitting at a small oak desk, Ciel looked outside the window at the full moon and it's light that grasped at everything in it's past. Unlike the human world where the moon was pure white, here in the demon world it was a bluish white with a red tinge along the rim of the moons shape. Sighing, Ciel turned around on the plush black swivel chair and laid his head down onto the desk.

Sebastian knew that Ciel somewhat missed his life in the human world, with all the papers he was use to doing everyday, so Sebastian being the gentlemen he was made fake work on paper for his small lover to do.

Opening the door into Ciel's new small study, Sebastian made his way over to Ciel with the stack of papers he was holding onto (1,568 pages double sided if you are wondering) . Looking at Ciel with his head down on the table, a perverted smile crept along Sebastian's face as he though of what Ciel would need to do as payment for what he had just teach him. At the thought of Ciel doing what Sebastian would order sent shivers of joy down Sebastian's back. He knew very well that without him, Ciel would not last long within the demon world. He would have probably died within a week if it were not for Sebastian still having a contract with him.

Letting out a small cough to let Ciel know he was in the study with him, Sebastian put the pile of papers on the corner of the desk as Ciel slowly sat up. " Tonight will be the night you give me todays payment, alright Ciel?" Sebastian calmly stated standing beside the young demon.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't give a damned bloody hell of what will happen anymore. You of all people and demons should know that." snapped back Ciel.

" And it is I, off all people and demons who knows, you would do anything to ride on my hard cock as long as you could." shot back Sebastian, making Ciel go into full girly blush mode.

"Stop saying stuff like that Sebastian. Only so much of the stuff you say is true..."

"At that you are wrong my dear Ciel. Everything that I say about you and your desires are true."

"B-bu...never mind." Ciel looked away in defeat at the older Demon. If anyone ever got their way around the other, it would always be, no matter what, Sebastian. Smiling at the young demon who gave up on the fight, he snapped his fingers and Ciel appeared naked on the desk in front of Sebastian.

"Bloody hell Sebastian!" Ciel cried out covering himself up fast.

"By now you'd think that you would be use to this, my dear Ciel." Looking at the full moon he grind and added in, "You know when the full moon with the red tinge reaches its peek, any demons who have sex will forever be a mated pair no matter the genders. I want use to be a mated pair, that shall be your payment to me Ciel." Sitting on the desk naked, Ciel looked at Sebastian with a huge blush covering his face.

"B...Bu...B-but Sebastian... I'm only a yearling, as a demon that is, is that even allowed within the demon world?"

"Yes it is, if it's with a top ranking demon like me. I whom, who is the second top rank demon besides the king and hair to the thrown after he passes away, is no matter what, allowed to do so." Looking at the young one in front of him, sitting on the desk with his legs fully opened up showing off his still developing member and balls, blushing like crazy at the thought Sebastian just mentioned to him.

"Okay, I'll do it...I mean... I'll become your mated partner..." Ciel was blushing beyond crazy at this point. Looking up at Sebastian, Ciel let out a thought he wish he would have kept in. "After we become a mated pair...Will you kill the king? I mean... Se we can be the rulers together..." Looking at the young boy surprised, Sebastian smiled.

"I'll do anything for you, I would even die for you my dear." Sensing the moon almost at it's peak Sebastian didn't want to waste a second more. Unzipping his pants, Sebastian kissed Ciel's soft lips as he held his huge member up against Ciel's small tight hole. Taking note that it was already wet and ready to be entered from the blushing Ciel, he slid in his member and listened to Ciel moaning below him. Almost seconds after entering Ciel, the full moon behind them flashed into a bright crimson red, it was at it's peak now. Almost in sync with the peaking of the moon, Ciel screamed out loud, his noble brand mark on his side disappeared and was replaced with Sebastian's demon contract mark only in red. Sebastian also grunted as on the same spot on his side as Ciel's mark was, Ciel's demon marked appeared in red with a bluish center.

Ciel almost instinctively, pulled Sebastian closer to him and bit down hard onto his neck with his demon fangs almost like a vampire. This made Sebastian's eyes widen and he finally now knew what type of demon Ciel was, he was a vampire demon, the rarest kind to ever be born let alone created. They were the only kind that could kill off all demons with one blow, including Sebastian himself. Giving one more thrust into Ciel, Sebastian pulled his member out.

Ciel pulled his small fangs out of Sebastian and blood ran down his jaws and onto his chest, slowly the blood sank into his skin. Letting out a chuckle, Sebastian stroked the side of Ciel's face and grinned"So you are that kind of demon, a vampire demon." Looking up at Sebastian, Ciel smiled with his mouth partly open and his fangs showing,

"By law didn't you say when I was created that vampire demons were to be killed off due to their power?"

"Yes I did, but I'm going to challenge the king for the throne and if I win, I'll make and exception for you, my mate." Leaning into Ciel, Sebastian softly kissed him.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be posted within 24 hours **_Next chapter: The Throne and Battle_


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle And Surprise Move

_Chapter 4: The Throne And Battle_

Walking down the kings court carpet Sebastian smiled as the king growled knowing what he was here for. "Hello, your majesty. I think you know why I am here today."

"Why yes, I do Sebastian. If I may ask, Where's that new mate of yours. I heard hes a special demon yet is still just a bloody yearling."

"Well the word 'Bloody', Sure does fit him for what he is." A huge gasp and whispers came out of the crowed in the king's court.

"You don't mean a vampire demon was born?" whimpered a she demon.

"If it was that must be why it's mated with Sebastian... And why he is here to challenge for the throne.." replied a male demon. All the demons in the court went quiet as the king held up his hand.

"So it is a vampire demon..." The king mumbled to himself. He knew Sebastian would do anything to protect a mate, even kill other demons. Looking down at the demon named Sebastian, he nodded. "Fine but if I win, you are to kill that vampire demon mate of yours. " Knowing what he was walking into, Sebastian agreed to what was to happen.

"It's a deal."

~~~~~The Battle And Surprise Move?!~~~~~

Standing in a open field with only blood stained sand beneath them, Sebastian and the king stood facing each other 25 feet apart. Surrounding them were Demon nobles wanting to know who would be the victor and possibly a new king. Smiling at each other with killing purpose, a gun was fired signaling the start of the battle. Everything was going in full drive, claws, fangs, horns, wings(add hooker boots if you want) was in full swing. Sebastian was in the lead but suddenly dropped in ranking as the king clawed him in the sip ripping flesh apart, which started sending blood flying everywhere.

"Give up Sebastian. You lost the last time you challenged me!" The king roared out as he stood in front on Sebastian who was struggling badly with his blood loss.

"I still have a move left..." Sebastian grinned and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened and everyone started laughing including the king, who was unaware of the danger lurking only feet away. Everyone froze as they heard it... a song coming out of no where...

"_This is not the way into my heart, into my head Into my brain, into none of the above This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me This spark of black that I seem to love"_

Everyone one started looking everywhere for the voice.

"_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun Don't even try to hold it back Just let go Tie me up and take me over till you're done Till I'm done You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow"_

"No, it can't be...that song."The king looked around as the song from human souls engulfed into the battle area.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh"_

It was the song vampire demons could make lost human souls sing if heading into a kill, mainly a demon kill...

"_Hold me up against the wall Give it till I beg, give me some more Make me bleed, I like it raw Like it raw, raw, raw Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"_

Within a flash, Ciel was standing behind the king with his fangs bared and pitch black demon wing spread wide open. "It's time I get rid of a bloody damn demon like you bitch!" With that Ciel launched forward biting his teeth into the kings flesh and ripping out his throat. Sending his claws into the king, Ciel ripped the kings rip cage open and took hold of the weak beating heart. As soon as the group of noble demons saw this, they knew it was over for the king. Blood flew everywhere as Ciel ripped the heart out of the king and ate it whole, Licking the blood off his lips. "It's about time this shit ended right Sebastian?" Smiling, Sebastian got up and everyone around them bowed down respecting Sebastian as their new king, along with Ciel as his mate that indeed helped him win the fight.

Turning around from Ciel and facing everyone else, Sebastian roared out an order," Ciel my mate is to be the only Vampire Demon allowed to live! Anyone who dares to disobey this will report to him to meet their blood bathed end in the harshest way possible. I guess you could say, just like the king here did. UNDERSTAND YOU DEMON NOBLES?!" Growls and roars came from everyone in agreement.

To this day Sebastian and Ciel still reign as the rulers of hell, so if you die and go to hell, make sure to say hello to our little Demon friends.

**Song used in story "Flesh" By Simon Curtis, I hope you liked the story. I was feeling like a vampire needed to be added in so I made Ciel into a vampire demon LoL. Next story will be posted within 24 hours. Next Story: Tsubasa Chronical **_Chapter 1: Confession (Fai x Syaoran)_


End file.
